


The Fallen Legacy

by Bi_Possum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Human, M/M, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Possum/pseuds/Bi_Possum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[BEING COMPLETELY REDONE]]<br/>The tale of a war between Heaven and Hell with earth caught in the crossfire. With Azriel, an Angel of Death, and Dantalion, one of Solomon's 72 pillars, warriors who had fought each other in that very war. After the initial battle had come to a standstill, the two end up meeting each other when going after a humans soul. After a fight with the demon Dantalion, Azriel presumes he is going to get a simple scolding from his superior however he is beaten to within an inch of his life. The superior left the beaten angel in a forest with a veil of mist covering his disfigured form. Laying in the mist the angel realised he had to become a fallen. The fact that he had disobeyed his orders. He was beginning to welcome death. That was until he was found by the demon, Dantalion. The demon knelt over his broken form with a wicked grin, "You don't really have any other choice now, do you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Weapon in hand, the young angel sprinted across the battlefield actively dodging the oncoming attacks from demonic beings to crude to be considered soldiers. The fact that the demons were using such boorish creatures as soldiers was no surprise to Azriel as he had seen how crass those fiends could be.

 

Just as Azriel blocked another attack from one of those demonic _soldiers_ , another one came up from behind with a sneak attack of sorts. This pattern continued for a period of time until the crude beings were certain that he was cornered against one of the many ruins littering the landscape. To Azriel’s knowledge, these beings were not intelligent enough to pull this little stunt off. Meaning they were commanded to corner him like a rat so that their superior could have a go at the young Angel.

 

Dantalion scrutinised his underlings as they cornered the angelic male with a barrage of ferocious attacks with twisted amusement. He watched as the angel tried to defend himself and retreat. Although amusing, he quickly grew bored with the little _show_ before him.

 

“Hey now, don’t go having fun without me,” Dantalion sung as he waltzed straight through the centre hoard of his underlings towards Azriel. The young angel visibly tensed as Dantalion approached him with a bloodthirsty smirk plastered on his face.

 

Azriel’s grip on his blade tightened considerably as the demonic being stood before him. It was quite obvious that the demon that stood before him rivalled even his superior in power alone, it was yet to be determined how strong he was physically. This demon was an enigma to the young angel. He was an unknown and that itself was dangerous, let alone when the two races were in the middle of an earth-shattering war.

 

After swallowing the non-existent lump that had appeared in his throat, Azriel narrowed his eyes, sending a glare towards the demonic male stationed before him.

 

“That glare is cute and all, but it won’t change the fact that your cornered, sweetheart.” Dantalion chimed as his smirk widened, if at all possible, as he noticed Azriel shifting his position.

 

_That’s when everything blacked out for the young angel._


	2. Chapter 1

The young man awoke with a start, immediately bringing a hand up to his chest to try and tame his rapid heartbeat. He could not believe it. After nearly two centuries; That particular scene haunted him.

Azriel scoffed at his inner turmoil. The act he had faced one of Hells Dukes was scary and all, but the fact one of his superiors had torn one of his wings off probably should have haunted his memory instead.

Shaking his head lightly, he threw his quilt off. Standing up, he stretched his arms over his head. Stifling a yawn, he walked over to his bathroom, it’s door being connected to his room.

As he showered, _Angel With A Shotgun_ blared throughout his rather small apartment. With a startled yelp, Azriel stumbled out of his shower, quickly grabbing his towel and haphazardly wrapped it around his waist.

Rushing out of his rather small bathroom, he tripped some scattered articles of clothing as he grasped for his cell phone. Azriel grabbed his phone just in time to answer it.

“H-hello, Azriel speaking,” He stammered as he stood up securing his towel around his waist. He heard Adrien’s voice flow through his phone's speaker. “Oh, hey Adrien. How’s it going?” He responded after realising who had called him.  
“I’m pretty good, Az. Also are you still be able to help me with that assignment today?” Adrien asked. It took Azriel a moment to realise exactly what day it was.  
“Oh, shoot. Uh, yeah I’m still able to help. So 10 o’clock right?” He mumbled scratching the back of his neck lightly.

After a rather small discussion, Azriel hung up and finally began to finish getting ready.

He got ready, or well dressed in around 10 minutes. His hair, on the other hand, took around twenty. The fact that it was nearly half way down his back didn’t help any.

Sighing in relief, Azriel finished brushing all the knots out of his hair before he tied it back in a simple ponytail. After making sure his keys, phone, and wallet were on him, he left his apartment to meet up with Adrien. Not before locking his apartment up of course.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for it being published this late

Walking down the familiar route towards the library, where he would help Adrien with his homework and such, Azriel couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. It wasn't the glance from a stranger sort of feeling either. It was as if someone he knew was watching him. As he approached the library the feeling seemed to diminish with each passing step. As he entered the library he shook the feeling off and walked off towards Adrien.

Adrien wasn't a bad kid, though he would occasionally need help, he was a pretty good kid. Especially for a teenage boy. He was extremely caring, but that may be attributed to his illness. Despite knowing he will die at a fairly young age, he doesn't let himself feel sorry for himself. It was a sight for sore eyes. At least for Azriel. It had been a fairly long time since he had seen someone as selfless as Adrien, especially someone of his age.

Anyways, Adrien was sitting in the corner of the historic section of the library, due to this current assignment being a history report on an ancient society of his choice. He, of course, chose to do one on ancient religions as that was what Azriel specialized in. Or at least had vast amounts of information on.

Peering across the table, Adrien saw his tutor approaching him. With a grin plastered on his face, he waved towards Azriel in an attempt to show where he was seated.

Waving back, Azriel moved towards the desk Adrien was seated at, taking a seat opposite to him.   
"It's good to see you again, Az." Adrien greeted, his grin melting into a kind smile.   
"It's good to see you as well, Adrien. Anyways, what exactly do you need help with? I was told you had everything sorted out with your assignment, or was I misinformed?" Azriel inquired, his gaze taking on one of curiosity.   
"Well, I did finish my assignment, it's just that I need help with some token else..." Adrien responded, shifting nervously in his seat.   
"Oh? And what may I help you with?" Azriel asked.   
"Well, your really good at formal writing and I was wondering if you could help me write a letter for this girl I like…" Adrien replied honestly, his voice turning into a whisper around the last few words.   
"Of course I will help you Adrien," Azriel replied softly, "Is there anything in particular you want in this letter?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it being late

After what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was around an hour, Azriel and Adrien finally finished with what was going to be written in Adrien's love letter.

"I am glad you are happy with what I have suggested for you to write in your letter, Adrien," Azriel sighed in relief as they finished, "and I am grateful that you had asked me to help and not one of your other friends."  
"Yeah, Thanks Az for helping me out with this. Your really the only one who could have helped me with this. Also... I actually haven't told any of my friends about this girl actually," Adrien chuckled, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous manner, "Oh, it's around 12 now, right? Wanna go get some lunch?" Adrien suggested mere seconds later.  
"Oh, is that so" Azriel mused, "I would love to get some lunch. I'm quite hungry due to forgetting to eat breakfasts this morning." With a small laugh, the two men began there walk to a nearby cafe.

It seemed to take mere seconds to reach the rather small cafe as they had rather light hearted chats about nothing in particular.

Entering the cafe, the strong scent of coffee wafted into their senses. With a sigh the two found a seat before, Adrien stood up to go order their food while Azriel secured their seats.

It took a measly ten minutes for their orders to be brought them. During those ten minutes Azriel was silent as he listened to Adrien going on and on over this girl he liked. As well as trying to fight off the sensation of being watched by something, or someone, familiar.

"Ah, Azriel this girl is amazing. She's beautiful and smart. She has is all." Adrien sighed, a dreamy expression plastered on his face.   
"I'm sure she does Adrien however how about you finish your food." Azriel replied, before grabbing one of Adriens chips.   
"Oh your right- Hey! Don't eat my food!" Adrien scolded. The two men had a few laughs before continuing on with their meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Blog: https://bi-possum.tumblr.com/  
> Main/Art Blog: http://kaii-ru.tumblr.com/  
> Redbubble: https://www.redbubble.com/people/Kaiiru?asc=u  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/_kaiiru  
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/kaiiru  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/kaiiruart  
> Tumblr: http://kaii-ru.tumblr.com/  
> Deviantart: https://lil-cheeto.deviantart.com/


End file.
